The Lady of LaMancha
by LilacRose23
Summary: With the permission of Del Kaidin, a short short created from the universe of her story Broadway Bound song fic


The Lady of LaMancha  
A Kiriban Present for Delkaidin  
By Lilac Rose

Kagome turned off the shower with a faint sigh of contentment, hearing the once roar of water in her ears disappear to silence. She inhaled deeply the warm steam that rose off her body and pulled back the shower curtain. The lack of movement outside her bedroom told her that Inuyasha had not yet returned from his shopping trip.

Her mouth watered at the thought of what wonderful dishes he would be preparing for dinner as she reached for a large bath towel to wrap around her slender form. Her hair dripped down her back and sent a shiver through her as the moisture made contact with the cool air and caused goose bumps to rise on her back. She reached blindly to the cabinet and pulled out another towel, the wave of fabric softener reached her nose as she flipped her hair forward towards the shower and quickly wrapped her hair up in a towel turban, and secured it tightly to the back of her head.

"Ah, nothing like a nice long hot shower after a long day to make you feel like a new woman," she said contently and walked into her bedroom, making sure to pull her drapes closed on her window before letting the towel drop to the floor. Free and breezy, she walked confidently to her dresser and pulled out a bright red matching bra and panty set , and noticed a pile of burnt CD's sitting beside her small boom box.

"Hmm, these must be Inuyasha's," she commented absently and picked the first from the list. It was unlabeled. Curiosity now peaked, she placed it in and hit play. As the first strains began to sound, bright regal sounding trumpets, she grinned to herself, and twirled lightly on the ball of her foot, before stepping into a quick Spanish style waltz.

"Hear me now, oh thou bleak and unbearable world," she sang dramatically, her hands arching gracefully from her side, as if she were addressing the invisible audience in front of her, raising her hand before them for attention. Her index finger came up and shook haughtily, "Thou art base and debauched as can be!" 

She reached up with her other hand, grabbing the slip of material that kept her towel steady, and pulled it free, along with the rest of the towel from her thick black wet hair. It fell heavily over her shoulders, "And a knight with his banner all bravely unfurled," and threw it down to the ground with an air of arrogance, "Now hurls down his gauntlet to thee!"

Hands and hair free she did a quick step and raises both her arms to the sky, her head tossed back so far the cold tips of her hair graced the small of her back, "I am I, Don Quixote," she shouted loudly, "The Lord of LaMancha, Destroyer of evil am I!" She did a quick high step, rather like an over exaggerated marching step, her head tossed back, "I will march to the sounds of the trumpets of glory, Forever to conquer or die."

Kagome tossed her head back and forth to the drum, feeling sprinkles of water trickle over her arms and the back of her legs as she continued singing.  
"Hear me heathens and wizards and serpents of sin," she hissed, her eyes narrowing threateningly, "All your dastardly doings are past." She brought her hands to a praying position before her collarbone, "For a holy endeavor is now to begin," and then dropped her left hand, bringing her right pressed tightly to her neck, arching her neck only slightly enough in an image of mock modesty, "And virtue shall triumph at last."

With a wild grin, she dropped the holier-than-thou charade and did a few quick steps, raising her voice once again, "I am I, Don Quixote, The Lord of LaMancha!" She resisted the urge to giggle as she swung her hips to the melody, only become aware of the cool draft upon them. She turned quickly, her right arm swinging out, "  
A name all the world soon will know, And the wild winds of fortune shall carry me onward, To wither so ever they blow, Wither so ever they blow," She raised her hand, pointing her finger, as if she were indeed leading an army, "Onward to glory I go!"

As the music played, she danced in circles and quick steps to her discarded undergarments, and quickly slipped them on, relishing their cool silkiness on her warm skin, and the protection from the invisible draft that they provided. As the singer on the CD began again, Kagome made an attempt to follow her octaves, but they were too high in her singing range, so she settled for an octave lower as she lifted her voice for the last chorus.

Inuyasha placed his set of keys beside the door, and heard the familiar tunes of one of his CD's coming from Kagome's room. He grinned, and carefully placed the bag of groceries down in the kitchen before heading towards the tones of music to investigate. He paused just outside the door and peeked in, certain that she hadn't even heard him arrive yet. Sure enough, he found her with his back to him, dressed only in one of his favorite colors, red; scantily dressed at that, sending his blood to a very warm temperature. With a grin, he leaned against the door frame, watching liquid black hair that seemed to flow down her back sway lightly with her lithe form, and her velvety soft alto voice rise up over the sounds of the CD.

"I am I, Don Quixote, The Lord of LaMancha," and his eyes widened. He had heard her sing before, but never with this much power. She certainly had ability in that small body, and suddenly visions of Kagome in period dress singing "Bring him home" danced before his eyes.

"Dad has been rubbing off on me, I'm starting to think like a producer," he thought merrily as she danced lightly on the tips of her feet, something creative between a waltz and a tango, with a easily grace that matched the spirit of the music.  
"A name all the world soon will know, And the wild winds of fortune shall carry me onward ... Oh wither so ever they blow ..."

He grinned and stepped forward, staying out of her line of vision as she spun quickly on the balls of her feet, and moving directly behind her, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Wither so ever they blow ..." she sang, her eyes closed and still oblivious to his presence, her arm rose up gracefully as the last line came up, "Onward to glory I go!" He stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other arm sliding up her extended one to capture her hand. Before she had a moment to realize it, he slid his body up against hers and dipped her backwards over his knee, much as he had done their very first tango, all those years ago. Her eyes flew open and looked up at him, first in surprise and then in mild amusement, as his eyes gave her a dreamy look and those beautiful lips dipped down to trace a teasing trail from her collarbone to the gentle rise of her soft breasts.  
"Mmmm, delicious," he purred and she felt her heart beat wildly as he gave her a grin. "You shouldn't dance in your underwear like that, it gives me all sorts of wild ideas."

She grinned and matched him mischievous look for mischievous look, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," he whispered against her skin, his hand moving up her back slowly, "Let me show you."


End file.
